The Nursery (Mr Peabody and Sherman)
by TeeShirt
Summary: A prologue prior to Dreamwork's newest film, Mr. Peabody and Sherman. It has several references to the television series it was based off and the new trailer. Hope you guys like it!


**THE NURSERY **

He stared into the glass window, focusing on the newborn babies inside of the nursery. Each infant ranged from sleeping to glaring all around to crying. Mr. Peabody focused on the baby who was screaming its lungs out. The young child had light brown eyes and auburn hair, with its fists pretending to punch someone, demanding for someone to pay attention. There was no sight of a nurse at all in the nursery.

"It's a pleasure to finally see my new child."

Mr. Peabody turned to the young man who stood right next to him. He was dark toned and wore a nice suit. Others would assume him to be a businessman.

"It must be." Mr. Peabody replied to the man.

"It is Mr. Peabody." The young man said, immediately realizing whom the prodigy was the minute he saw him.

The young man then replied, "I'm always a busy man, traveling to many countries because of my career. I'm glad that they gave me time to finally see my new daughter. She's obviously a blessing to me."

Suddenly a nurse stepped into the nursery. She looked formal rather than all of the other nurses in the hospital, wearing a white dress suit. She noticed the two outside of the glass window and quickly went to the door close to the window. She opened the door and walked out, going towards the two men.

"Sir, would you like to hold your new child?" The Nurse asked to the businessman.

"Why yes I would." He replied.

While the nurse and the businessman focused on the baby, Mr. Peabody still focused on the infant who was still screaming.

_I want to comfort him, _The prodigy thought. He immediately wished to run inside of the nursery and take the child who desired for affection. However he decided not to, knowing that he would ruin his reputation by making a stupid decision. Instead he still focused on the screaming infant.

"Well, isn't _he _a screamer?"

Mr. Peabody turned to the nurse who now stood next to him. She was different than the one who had previously stepped out of the nursery, having her dark brown hair tied up and wearing scrubs with multiple colorful designs.

"_He _obviously wants attention. Where is the mother?" Mr. Peabody asked the nurse, still staring at the young child.

"Well, about that..." The nurse replied to the intelligent canine. Mr. Peabody turned to the nurse, worried of what she was about to say next.

"Shall we discuss about it in the café?" He politely asked to her.

"W-why of course!" The nurse said to the prodigy.

They walked away from the nursery. Mr. Peabody looked back to the nursery, knowing that the screaming infant would have a home soon.

At the café, the nurse told Mr. Peabody about the infant boy.

"The baby was born just early this morning at around five fifty nine. The minute he came out, the minute his mother disappeared."

"His mother just left after delivering him?" Mr. Peabody replied. He was shocked by how she had the ability to get up and leave, noting if she even felt pain.

"The boy is already an orphan. We have no information on his mother and the whereabouts of his father are unknown. The Hardrock Orphanage plans to pick him up tomorrow unless someone is willing to adopt him." The nurse stated.

_No. He can't be in there! He would suffer! _Mr. Peabody thought. The genius realized what he must do and he had to do it _now._

"I want to adopt him." Mr. Peabody finally said to the nurse.

"Huh?" She questioned to the dog.

"I want to adopt the boy you told me about. I want him to be _my son_." Mr. Peabody told to the nurse.

"That is great Mr. Peabody. However, you're a dog and I don't know if they would allow that." The Nurse said to Mr. Peabody kindly.

"I want to adopt _him. _It doesn't matter if we make this a major court case, _he is going to be my son."_

As ironic as it sounded, it was obviously true. The intellectual was going to court. Peabody tried to adopt the child after the meeting with the nurse. He succeeded yet the documents that were issued rapidly made its way all over the Internet as well as the news, which brought controversy towards Peabody and his decision. Although he hadn't received his new son, the state of New York saw of these documents and immediately issued Mr. Peabody to settle with the Supreme Court in Washington D.C. When he first arrived to Washington D.C, he was asked to submit letters of recommendation (which were already written prior to the adoption) and to be investigated thoroughly, showing that his background was unimpeachable.

Now, he was inside of the United States Supreme Court Building. Peabody was now facing several justices inside of the courtroom, which was full of many people and news reporters. Cameras flashed him as he walked to the front of the courtroom and sat down in front of the justices. Throughout the trial many lawyers argued of Peabody and his reason of adopting the orphan boy.

"_But he is not a fit person to bring up a boy. In fact he is not even a person at all!" _

"_People of his species are at times cruel and disarming."_

"_Although he has many set records, this ma- no, dog proves to be capable of taking care of a child."_

Eventually, the Justice would finally come to an agreement.

"_Mr. Peabody, you're a Nobel Prize winning scientist, a world renowned explorer, and a Olympic medalist in winning the long jump and the decathlon. You're sure you're capable of meeting all of the challenges of raising a human boy?" _the Justice asked to Mr. Peabody.

"_Given all that I have accomplished, how hard could it possibly be?"_

"_Very well then, if a boy can adopt a dog, then I see no reason why a dog cannot adopt a boy."_

The case was officially dismissed and immediately, Mr. Peabody was finally handed his child. Cameras flashed as he finally held his new son. The genius couldn't believe it! Obviously it was a new accomplishment others had stated, but what did it matter? Mr. Peabody was now a new father, excited to see what his new son would bring.

Headlines immediately stated;

"DOGGY IS NOW A DADDY."

"MR. PEABODY THE FIRST DOG TO LEGALLY ADOPT A CHILD."

"PEABODY V. ADOPTION – WAS IT NECESSARY?"

Several hours later, Mr. Peabody returned to his modern penthouse in downtown Manhattan along with a blue baby carrier that held his new son, currently asleep. The intellectual relaxed in his recliner, relieved that he was now at home. Of course, he obviously realized of the adoption papers that he needed to finish signing in order to have them mailed out. Reaching out to his duffel bag, he opened the folder. Although everything was filled out, he knew there was one thing missing: the baby's name. Mr. Peabody then remembered the conversation he had with the nurse.

"_The only thing that I have on mind is to figure out his name?" The nurse said to the prodigy._

"_What names did you have in mind?"_

"_Something to mention that he is loud, tough, and sensitive. Did you seem him screaming? I swear __**Sherman**__ is the loudest in the whole nursery. Probably the loudest baby I have ever heard in my life!"_

_Sherman, _the intellectual thought again. Quickly, he searched the name up online and saw it's definition. The nurse had it all right. Sherman meant for a young boy as being 'loud, tough, and sensitive'. Mr. Peabody looked to the infant who was still asleep in the baby carrier that was set on the couch. He then signed _Sherman _on the blank line, entitled before it, first name. Mr. Peabody knew that the baby sounded like a Sherman. He remembered when he saw him about a week ago, screaming for someone to hold him. Now, he's home.

Suddenly, Sherman woke up and immediately started crying.

_And so it begins. _


End file.
